


Unexpected Help

by mystkyten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Prisoners, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystkyten/pseuds/mystkyten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry get some unexpected help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Help

[](http://imageshack.com/a/img849/6869/o8hi.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment here, or [comment on Livejournal.](http://hp-darkages.livejournal.com/7841.html)


End file.
